Five Nights You'll Never Forget
by Sapphire Pickaxe
Summary: My own Fnaf-like story to play around with!
1. Chapter 1

**YES! I have wanted to do this for so long, here it is!**

Don POV

I walked into this restaurant to get a hotdog. Instead, I got a new job. I have no idea who these animatronics are, who the manager is, all I know about this place is that their hotdogs are amazing. Even the sign outside is illegible. But, since it was my first day as the new night watchman, I decided to check out the area before my first night. I saw children I the corner, playing with a dog. His name is probably Sparky, I thought to myself (Yes, I will reference the *&#$ out of this story). I saw the adults in the dining area, getting served pizza by some sort of lizard/snake. I was just walking around, when I stumbled upon the parts and services room. What I saw inside was a sea star. "Nope." I said aloud, and I slammed the door. I walked into the back yard of the restaurant, and saw some sort of meerkat playing baseball with a couple of kids. "These are almost as random as that place down the street, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I walked up to the manager's office. "Hi, didn't catch your name earlier." I said to her. "Oh, my name is Cleo (Yep, I just did that)." Cleo said. "are these all the animatronics?" I asked. "Weeeeeellllll, not exactly." She said carefully. "Who else is there?" I asked. "We used to have a turtle animatronic, but we scrapped him due to… health reasons. His endoskeleton should be somewhere around here, just kicking around." "Okay, thanks!" "Don't mention it." I then left the building and began to prepare for the most stressful night of my life.

 **How do you like it? Review please. Sapphire out *accidentally knocks down computer that starts a fire and burns down house* Well, then. I won't be writing any time soon.**

 **Bonbon: Are you gonna get back to our story?**

 **Sapphire: Probably, just be patient**

 **Fred: Can I marry myself?**

 **Vixen: Lad, ye be gay**

 **Sapphire: Vixen, no name-calling! Everyone, go back to your stage!**

 **Everyone: *collective groan* awwwww**

 **Sapphire: Go now, or I will kill you o- *gets left behind in the dust***

 **As I was saying! Goodbye!**


	2. Dawn of a new establishment (Don)

**How did you like the last chapter? Tell me what you like!**

Don POV (11:48)

I entered the office, and just chilled for a couple minutes. I was just about to doze off, and then the bell chimed. I heard the door open, and I ran to the front. I accidentally tazed Cleo. "agbepvlgsfkzKcxckD!" She said. "Sorry!" I said. Once she stopped shaking, she threatened me a bit, and then we talked. "Tonight, I will give you a little bit more information on the animatronics." She said. "There are actually 5 animatronics, 6 if you count that endoskeleton. Anyways, let me tell you their names. We have Doofy the Dog." I cut in "Wait, what kind of a name is that?" She replied "Well, that animatronic is meant to play with the really little kids, so we needed an easily pronounceable and somewhat silly sounding name." "Yeah that explains it" I said. "No more interruptions!" She yelled. "ok" I said in a meek voice. "Then we have Leo the lizard. He serves the food. You might have noticed him when you walked in. Then we have Sports Sam, the meerkat. He teaches many sports, but he especially loves baseball. After him, we have a special one called Stan. He is a starfish, and he goes by Stan the Safety Star. He is designed specifically to prevent any FNaF incidents. I mean, who would want an indie horror game modeled after their restaurant? After him, we have a female cat named Cathy. She prepares all the meals, kind of like a professional cook, but without the pay! Finally we have that endoskeleton. He used to be Timmy the Turtle, but there was an incident, and he was retired." "Wh-." "NO INTERRUPTIONS!" She yelled, and chased me around the restaurant, trying to hit me over the head with a chair. I ran until she finally calmed down. "Sorry, some people say I have an anger problem." She said. "Anyways, ta-ta!" she said, running out the door. "This'll be fun" I murmured to myself sarcastically. I sat down in my office. I began to look at the cameras, until I heard a metallic voice behind me "Yo." It said. "Who's there?" I yelled. "Are you blind? Turn around and see for yourself!" I turned around. Standing before me was a twisted piece of metal, resembling a human. He had a normal endoskeleton torso, legs, and arms. His head though was what caught me off guard (lol puns). Have you ever seen an endoskeleton? The head is kind of rectangular. This one was a mess of wires resembling a sphere. He also had two googly-like eyes. I took all this in in an instant, and then he spoke. "The names Timmy, but I prefer Cloven." He said, sticking out his clawed hand. "So you're the turtle." I said. "I would usually take that as an insult and rip your heart out, but since I am feeling forgiving, and this is your first night, I'll let you off easy." He said. He then picked up a chair, and knocked me out.

 **What do you think of Cloven? Please tell me!**

 **Bonbon: You got your computer fixed? Write for us!**

 **Sapphire: What did I say about patience!**

 **Chicy: Please?**

 **Fred: I am taking a break from kissing my reflection to talk to you. You should be grateful**

 **Sapphire: I WILL get Foxy in here, and she WILL rip you to shreds.**

 **Vixen: Wait, isn't ol' Foxy a boy?**

 **Sapphire: Normally, yes. I will be the first person to get annoyed if any of the male animatronics are viewed as female, since Scawthon has taken his time to come out and tell us the genders. However, for the sake of the story, I didn't make Foxy a boy because… You know what? Homework!**

 **Everyone: Really?**

 **Sapphire: Yes, go count all of the males in the FNaF universe.**

 **Fred: But that will take away from some of my precious time for me!**

 **Sapphire: Fred, that is literally every moment of your existence, I'm sure you can survive 3 minutes without hugging yourself. Now back to the stage!**

 **Leo:** Will you write more about usssss..?

 **Sapphire: Yes, Leo, I will. But for now, tell Cathy I want a hotdog!**

 **Sapphire out!**


	3. Take Note

**Sorry guys, I cannot update the story for a wwhile, I am on vacation... Sorry. Also, the next story I update will be for FNAF High. Go check it out, BTW. Sapphire out!**


End file.
